justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Anonymous230385
This page has been archived for convenience. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3 and Archive 4. GMRE (talk) 19:02, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Talk pages How are talk pages (like the talk page about the lightning gun) created? [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 18:22, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Quality Levels I dont understand why put some articles to quality level 3. You said that they need more info. Like I understand that Los Romeros probably could have got more info but for pages like Montaña Relé where there is little to no info about the settlement available that I could add it seems a bit harsh to lower the quality level. Mysterious Rony (talk) 17:16, July 31, 2019 (UTC) :Read the descriptions of the quality levels. :And besides, those articles with level 4 don't have sufficient information to qualify as level 4. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:12, July 31, 2019 (UTC) ::For a place as small as Montaña Relé, one could try listing everything that's there. The picture shows that it's at a crossroad and that there's possibly one more destructable object near the tower. There are also some trees and stuff present. GMRE (talk) 19:18, July 31, 2019 (UTC) ::As for Los Romeros, if I had the time and patience... I can see a few ways to turn it into a level 6. How many houses are there? What are the local businesses? What kind of parked vehicles are there? Note that some parking spaces are reliable and some spawn random vehicles. Do the people there have any odd, or notable jobs (artists, musicians)? And so on. Right now the article just notes the fact that there's a small town by that name in the area and lists its most generic basic facts (completion, infobox, map quote). GMRE (talk) 19:23, July 31, 2019 (UTC) :::Im going to make some articles tomorrow so I'll see what I can do. I might edit some of the other ones once I have the time. Mysterious Rony (talk) 19:58, July 31, 2019 (UTC) ::::Just...try not to lose your mind over it. [[User:Can I change my username?|'Can I' Change My Username?]] [[User talk:Can I change my username?|'(talk)']] 14:23, August 1, 2019 (UTC) The Army of Chaos I was scrolling through recent changes to see who exactly said that PGL-6 Grenade Launcher's appear on Army of Chaos soldiers in free roam, it turns out to be you. So can you give a settlement location of where they might exist, as i would love to find one. Sethscream (talk) 16:47, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Email from me Hello! I just emailed you about an offer (sent to the email address used to register your account) and wanted to give you a heads-up here, so that you know it's legit. :) JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 20:00, August 9, 2019 (UTC) Ban Appeal from your Discord Server Hello Anon, I have been in contact with GMRE and a few other members in regards to reaching you. I do not know if you saw my old message, but I would like to talk with you in regards to appealing a ban. I remember very well why I was banned before in October of 2019. I know that politics are a very touchy subject with you, and I 100% apologize for egging it on when I should not have. It's a new year, and I am extremely certain and confident that times have changed. I would really like to discuss this matter, in high hopes of clearing all bad blood between us and maintaining a healthy Wikia/Discord workplace. I really hope that you consider this with an open, tolerant, and new-times mind. I know our liberal-versus-conservative history got the best of us, but I do not want to continue talking to you via Discord users or post-edit summaries. This is no way for two editors to talk. Again, the times are far too different than what they once were. I would really like to appeal my ban from your server. My Discord tag: Sonoda#5945. Please, Anon, let's discuss this and what I need to do to appeal.